Automated image annotation plays an increasing role in commercial systems. In particular, the medical imaging community relies increasingly on the automated analysis and annotation of large images. Since this automated image analysis may be used to drive patient care decisions, it is important for the automated results be validated and appropriately corrected (if necessary) by a knowledgeable user. Thus, a desire exists to guide a user through approval or correction of the automated image analysis and annotations.